


Babysteps

by secondhand_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Erotica, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Smut, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_trash/pseuds/secondhand_trash
Summary: You and your husband spend some much needed alone time together to catch a break from parenting.
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Original Character(s), Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 272
Collections: Cadence's Haikyuu imagines, Sfhq





	Babysteps

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by that art of Sakusa holding bby sakusa by @5takuhu1 on twitter!

The hallway was pitch black except for the faint glow under the door from the room at the very end.

“Sh… there you go…”

You rubbed your eyes as you gently pushed the door open, leaning on the wooden frame as you basked in this harmonious scene before you interrupt it. The crib that was meant for your young son looked even more miniature with your tall husband crouching next to it, his arm rocking it slowly as he slowly pulled away. His hair was tangled up and you looked down to see that he wasn’t even wearing his room slippers, and smiled.

Sakusa Kiyoomi had his doubts on whether he would make a decent father at first but after a year into parenthood, it would be blatant slander for anyone to say he didn’t love his child.

He shifted to the side to make room for you when he felt your arms around his waist.

“You should get some sleep,” he said, furrowing his eyebrows when he leaned your chin at the crook of his neck.

“Hm…” you twirled the little strand of hair at the back of his neck as you turned to look at your husband’s concerned face, “says the one who was up the moment the baby starts crying.”

He sighed, pulling his arm away from the crib and moving it to hold your shoulder instead. You snuggled closer to him, enjoying the moment of silence late at night with just his steady breaths by your ear.

“He must have tired you out during the day,” his voice was pressed down, cautious of the child who had just gone back to sleep, “you should let me do something too.”

You replied with a soft chuckle, shaking your head a little. “You’ve already done so much,” you could see that he was not satisfied with your answer, bringing your thumb up to smooth out his brows that were locked together before continuing, “besides, he’s much quieter and reserved than other toddlers his age so he doesn’t give me much trouble,” you hummed in amusement at your revelation, “he is kind of like you in that sense.” 

He blinked, his gaze flickering between your growing grin and your son that was soundly asleep in the crib, “Is that so?”

“Mhm,” you pressed your lips tight to stop yourself from smiling even wider, “like you two are made out of the same mold.”

Sakusa’s body was warm against yours and the warmth seeped into your skin and made your heart swelled as you stared at your son. The thin layer of hair that had started growing out sat on top of his head in soft curls. Even though it looked almost like a translucent grey colour now with how little there was, you were sure that it would not take long for him to have the same luscious raven curls like the ones that were falling onto his father’s face now. His lips fluttered with each exhale, the baby fat on his cheeks squishing against the Jackasuke plushie he was holding onto tightly.

(Sakusa, the father, had looked rather… conflicted when he opened the care package his teammates gave him as a congratulation on his newborn and saw a huge Jackasuke sitting inside. But since Sakusa, the son, refused to let go of it the moment he got the plushie, it remained to be his napping buddy till now.)

Sometimes you would look into your son’s round eyes and wondered if this was what Kiyoomi was like as a baby, or had he always been, you know, _him_ from the day he was born. 

But genes sure was a powerful thing. Not powerful enough to erase the curious nature of children, but your son had always preferred looking instead of getting his hands on things he had never seen before unlike most kids who just wanted to feel, to touch the exciting new things. He was still a child after all, and you were sure it would be a long while until he even got close to emitting the same aura his dad did with his still stout figure and soft features. But when any stranger even tried to coo at him just a little bit too close for his comfort, the way he furrowed his eyebrows and drooped his eyes down was already starting to look very much so like the older Sakusa.

Perhaps one day, he would stand just as tall at wherever he decided he belongs like his father had on the court he had proved his place on. You could see him with his back straight, the same look of concentration in his eyes that had sharpened up after his own many years of defeats and triumph. But right now he was your little boy, your baby, who was starting to drool from the corner of his mouth and squeezing his plushie tighter against him as he rolled to the side.

You wondered what he was dreaming about. You hoped it was a good dream. 

The rustling of his shirt under your face brought you out of your trance as your husband turned towards you, his lips ghosting over your temple with the gentlest of affections as he whispered, “Maybe we should go back to bed too.”

You chuckled, snugging closer to him, “I’ve been having a hard time falling asleep after getting up lately.”

“Hm? Is that so?” he said with a kind of surprised that was clearly toned up. You felt the tingles on your skin when the tip of his cupid’s bow brushed past the shell of your ear, "We can always do something else in bed too…”

You tilted your head away but he glided down to your neck instead, you tried to slip away from his hold with a soft laugh, “We’re going to wake the child.”

“Not if you stay quiet, no we won’t,” the gravel in his voice made you shiver, feeling weak in your knees as his hand brushed past the waistband of your pajamas. His offer was a little bit too tempting on your late night brain, your body leaning closer to his to feel more of his lingering touches on you.

A soft whimper from the crib had you two snapping towards your baby in an instance.

You shook your head and smiled as he sighed, “Fine, maybe not now.”

His arm was still around your shoulder as you stood up, your hand clasped on his as you took one last look into the nursery before flicking off the soft, warm light.

“Later.”

-

“Later” was brushed off to the side. He was off to practice most hours of the day and you poured all your energy into taking care of the one-year old. By the time night fell and you were ready to crawl into bed, neither of you could mutter the power to do anything more physical than cuddling and waking up in the middle of the night from the cries that always managed to come at the most unexpectant of times.

But the good things in life were worth waiting out for, and “later” soon came in the form of your anniversary.

“Remember to mash up the food before you feed him, refer to the meal plan I sent you earlier if you don’t know what to give him. Don’t forget about the milk too, his bottle is at the bottom of the bag. Sanitise the surface first if you are ever going to put him down, and don’t forget to wash your hands before and after you touch him-”

“Kiyoomi,” Komori stopped his pacing cousin, “you told me all of this already.”

Sakusa tilted his head, “Did I?”

“Yes,” he replied with a sigh, “you sent me a checklist last night, remember?”

“You sent him a checklist?” you walked over with an amused grin, your baby laying quietly on your chest as he stared at the sparkling necklace on your neck. You smiled at him when he gingery reached out to touch the shiny metal with his hand, holding his chubby fingers and laughed when he looked at you like he was accusing you of stopping him.

(Sakusa’s teammates had volunteered to help with the babysitting when he let slip that you two wanted to have a date night under the relentless questions from them, but the suggestion was shot down immediately with a bewildered “huh?” from the man himself. He called Komori the moment he was off work that day.)

“Just so he won’t forget anything.”

“I’m sure it’ll be alright,” you said, still facing your son instead of his very conflicted father and his grinning uncle, “be a good kid and don’t cause uncle motoya too much trouble, hm?”

“Gu…” the baby let out a soft mumble and Komori laughed, ignoring how his cousin was staring at him all while you gently placed baby Sakusa in his arms.

“I’ve been dealing with his father my whole life, I’m sure I can handle him…” he ignored the tsk from the older Sakusa, holding the baby up in adoration. If only his dad was also like this when he was younger, he thought to himself as the baby reached out for his face.

Baby Sakusa stared at the man that was holding him, and tapped his hand against his very interesting looking eyebrows.

“You two have fun! Just leave the child to me- hey, hey! Stop poking me-”

The door slammed shut in front of your face and for the first time in a while, it was just you and him in the house.

You glanced to your side, at your husband who was staring at the door with his inky eyes. at the sharp line of his jaw, at his neck and the dent that trailed down into the crisp collar of his shirt.

You might have had a kid with this man but occasionally, when you were given the time, you still wondered how you ended up with someone as unreal as Sakusa Kiyoomi.

“Let’s go,” his gaze was on you at the lightest touch of your hand on his arm. You turned him to face you fully, fixing his collar almost as a performative gesture and place your palm on his waist, “that dinner reservation won’t wait.”

He hummed in reply, reaching up to put his hand on your forearm. He hesitated before leaning down and you gladly lifted your head up with a smile that was spreading across your face.

“Happy anniversary, my love.”

-

For something that you had enjoyed without paying too much mind to for the majority of your life, being able to go out without having to worry about rushing home sure was a foreign feeling.

Or to open the door to a silent house, leaving you with nothing but the goosebumps on your arm from the evening breeze on your way home and the bubbling anticipation in your stomach as you heard the door locked behind you. 

It had been so long since you last indulge with your own senses without a worry that even the feeling of his chest against your back as he clutched you close had you arching against him for more.

You relished in the excitement of laying down the hints and he followed through gladly. The silky dress you wore that had your curves adorned by the lights and shadows whenever you move, the tip of your heels brushing past him under the table, your laughs getting just a bit louder with each sip of the champagne twirling in the tall glass. His eyes burning into yours, the way his hand lingered on your exposed shoulders for just long enough for you to feel the warmth seeping into your veins when he opened the door for you. 

Everything was laid down carefully, setting loose when his plush lips eventually found their way to the sweet spot on your neck, right above the gold band of your necklace when the door shut and left you in your own world.

“Omi…” you held onto the arm that snaked around you for leverage as he sucked down, sending a numbing tingle down your spine. Every hair on your neck stood up when the tip of his fingers brushed past the sensitive skin, fumbling to unhook the metal strand that was distracting him from planting his mark all over you.

You could feel him getting impatient the moment the jewelry landed on the floor with a soft clink. His hand started hitching up the fabric of your dress as his breaths got heavier, pants growing into muffled groans in between each heated kiss against your neck. Your arm cradled his jaw, your fingers weaving into his curls, your lips parting as your knees grew weak from each bite and scrape of his teeth on your skin.

He could wait for a time when you were alone, no matter how long the wait was but once that time has come, the lightest tuck at his scalp was enough to send him into an overdrive.

You let out a soft gasp when he gripped your forearm, hooking it over his neck. It did not take much struggling for him to lift you up with his hand under your knees, your hand crinkling up the nice suit he had brought out for the occasion as you clawed at the material for leverage.

He was on you the moment your back crashed onto the mattress. It dent around you as he knelt on top of you, looking down on you. The strap of your dress had slid off of your shoulder, the marks of his teeth starting to show on the exposed skin. You propped yourself up with your elbows, feeling your mouth ran dry when you looked at him.

Sakusa looked at you with intent, his dark eyes never leaving your frame as he roughly unbuttoned his jacket. Raven locks falling onto his face, a stark contrast to his pale skin. From where you were beneath him, you could see his throat bobbing and the strong line of his jaw. He looked taller, stronger when he was looking down on you and the amount of control he had over you just from this overwhelming presence along had you pressing your thighs together.

You felt the heat melting into your core as he slender fingers slowly hooked under the silver buckle of his belt, his knuckle popping out as he lifted up the prong. The sound of the leather being pulled through the metal frame made your toes curl.

“Don’t you think it’s time we have another one?”

The weight of his words landed on your ears and sank into the bottom of your stomach. Just his voice alone, the look in his eyes as if he was about to devour you, was enough to remind you how it felt to be crushed under his force, your belly filled up with his determination to put a child in you.

You wanted it. 

You wanted it bad.

Your breath was shaky as you exhaled, your hand slowly pulling your dress and dragged it up your thighs.

“Then come put a baby in me.”

His composure was gone in an instant, almost leaping forward as he pinned you down. His hands fumble to tear off the excessive layers he had on as his lips crashed against yours, the force of his kisses bruising as the thumps of fabric being thrown onto the floor accompanied your increasingly heavy pants.

“Take it off,” he growled in your ear, tugging impatiently at your dress as he groped and kneaded whatever he could lay his hands on, “ _take it off._ ”

The silk of your dress was replaced by his heated palms, roaming along every inch of your skin. It had been a while since he had got to feel those curves, to feel the plushness of your chest as he planted bites and bruises along the valley of your breasts. You whimpered when he flicked his tongue against your perked nipple, nimble fingers rolling the other pebbled peak as he gave it a hard suck. Your back arched against the shockwaves of pleasure, your legs parted to hook helplessly around his hips as he drank in your withering form.

God knows how long he had waited for this, and he intended to make up for all the time you didn’t have for each other.

You gripped onto his hair when you felt a finger running along your folds. He let out a choked moan at the tension, your wetness coating on the tip of his finger as he dipped in slightly, dragging it along your cunt and pressed down on your clit before pulling away.

“Omi-”

He did not give you a warning before pushing his aching cock inside of you, muffling your cry with a heated kiss. He hooked his hand under your knee as he leaned forward, pressing it against your chest while he closed the gap between your lips. You whined at the pain from the pull at your leg but the pressure was quickly clouded over by the jolts he sent through your body as he started thrusting up. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the squelching from his feverish pace set your mind aflame. 

The wetness of his heated breath fanned across where your neck and shoulder met as he buried himself inside of you, losing in his instinct that was set off. Each snap of his hips pushed his tip deep into the furthest he could reach within your walls, your legs numbing as your toes pointed stiffly to hold onto the position he had you in. 

Folded up under him, you were tiny under his force. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath when you clawed at his back for the last bit of leverage you could find.

“Can’t wait to see your tummy swell up again,” he gritted, his hand planted at both sides of your head as he fisted the sheets beneath. The muscle on his back tensed up at the way you clenched around him from his declaration, his promise of what he would do to you. “and to see your tits filled with milk after I knock you up.”

You moaned as he accentuated each word with a strong thrust. “You’re going to look so pretty with my cum inside of you, you would already look pregnant by the time I’m done with you.”

“Omi, please…” your voice came out as a squeak, his name rolling off your tongue sounding more like a plea than anything else.

“What is it, hm?” he sounded out of breath as he spoke into your ear, “What is it that mommy wants?”

Your breath hitched in your throat as he took you by surprise. 

“For daddy to fill me up-“ 

"That’s it,” he groaned at your reply, his thrusts getting sloppier as he lost himself in chasing his one and only goal in giving you what you wanted, “better take all of it…”

You felt his body shuddered as his warmth washed over you, ropes of thick cum spurting inside of your sopping cunt as his hand fumbled to find yours. You sighed as his thrusts slowed down, squeezing down as his finger laced between yours. He dragged his cock along your insides slowly, his chest rising and falling as he steadied his pants.

He propped himself up but not pulling out of you just yet. You whimpered as he pressed his palm flat against your lower stomach. 

He could already imagine the bulge that would form a few months later.

You gripped onto his forearm as he was about to pull away. “Don’t,” you said, a lazy smile climbing onto your face as your finger rubbed againt his skin, “stay here for a little longer.”

“Ok,” his voice was soft, a gentle exhale leaving his lips as he pressed his forehead against yours.

You held him closer to you by the back of his neck, still feeling the his heat that was inside of you. You stared into his eyes and felt yourself melting away in the depths of his gaze until you were nothing but a reflection in the center of his sight.

“Omi?”

“Hm?” 

“I’ve always knew you would make a great dad.”

He blinked, as if he was having a hard time processing what you said. You chuckled, pressing a chaste peck on his parted lips before he could even say a word.

Sakusa Kiyoomi had his doubts on whether he would make a decent father, but not you. 

You had never doubted for a second that he wouldn’t love his child as much as he had loved you all along.

**Author's Note:**

> [*tip jar uwu*](https://ko-fi.com/secondhand_trash)


End file.
